1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microelectromechanical microphone system, particularly to a microelectromechanical microphone packaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional microelectromechanical microphone packaging system. The conventional microelectromechanical microphone packaging system 10 comprises a substrate 11, a chip 12, a microelectromechanical microphone 13 and a metal cover 14. The substrate 11 has a first surface 111. The chip 12 is mounted on the first surface 111 of the substrate 11. The microelectromechanical microphone 13 is mounted on the first surface 111 of the substrate 11. The microelectromechanical microphone 13 is mounted by the side of the chip 12 and electrically connected to the chip 12.
The metal cover 14 covers the first surface 111 of the substrate 11 to form a containing space so as to protect the chip 12 and the microelectromechanical microphone 13. The metal cover 14 further comprises an acoustic aperture 141, so that the sound can be transmitted to the microelectromechanical microphone 13 through the acoustic aperture 141. In addition, by utilizing the metal cover 14 covering the chip 12 and the microelectromechanical microphone 13, interference of from outside noise can be shielded.